Caring Cradle
EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Caring Cradle is the nineteenth episode of ZXInsanity's "Equestria Girls Parody Series". It is preceded by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Spike's Chill Evening" and is followed by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Poverty". It was created by Blarghalt Plot In the Canterlot Throne Room, Granny Smith approaches Vice Principal Luna, who tells her that "the messenger has been sent at the speed of bacon", and that Fluttershy will be very happy. After Granny Smith scat sings, Luna replies, "If we are lucky". Carrot Top wakes Fluttershy, who is sleeping at a park, to tell her that she has won ten million dollars from the "Battle of the Bands" that was held on the previous week, before she gets crushed by bags of money. Fluttershy briefly celebrates her success, before Rainbow Dash asks her to spare a donation for the Weather Patrol, which she refuses. Queen Chrysalis appears and attacks Fluttershy, Principal Celestia, and Vice Principal Luna, and proclaims the overthrow of the Equestrian monarchy. She claims the park for the "Glorious Socialistic Part of Canadia", and makes a speech, before Rainbow Dash returns and batters her, and she summons a horde of original character ponies to attack Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy appears again at a post-credit scene, wearing a horse mask and being surrounded with gold bars and coins. Features Characters * Vice Principal Luna * Granny Smith * Fluttershy * Carrot Top * Rainbow Dash * Queen Chrysalis * Original Characters (first appearance) Locations * Canterlot Throne Room * Park Credits Produced by - Blasbro Written by - Blaren Blaust OC Breeder - ZX's evil brother Voices by - Bizarro Jakewhyman Canadian flag donated by - Colin Mochrie Days since last shipping accident: 0 Best Pony: Stalin-chan Death threats by - Cadence This site is sanctioned by the UN Trivia * The episode's name could be a reference to the phrase, "cat's cradle". * Scat singing is a form of singing in jazz music in which the speaker improvises his or her music using nonsensical syllables. Here are some examples of scat singing, performed by the famous singer Ella Fitzgerald. * A "Battle of the Bands" is a musical competition between two or more bands who compete for the title of "best band" in order to win that competition. This competition is the main event in the Equestria Girls film (which the Parody Series is based on), "Rainbow Rocks". * Queen Chrysalis' speech resembles a famous speech used by Winston Churchill in World War II: ** "The monarchy is overthrown. I claim this land in the name of the Glorious Socialist Empire of Canadia. ** We shall fight in the gutters with mayonnaise. We shall fight in the lakes with pincers. We shall fight in the streets with whiffled bat's wine. We shall overcome." *** The "Glorious Socialist Empire of Canadia" is a mockery of Canada's government-based ("socialist") policies. * When Rainbow Dash attacks Queen Chrysalis, she wears Jason Vorhees' mask. * An "original character" is a character that someone creates when he or she writes a derivative work of another work, as in fanfiction or fan art. The original character ponies that attacked Rainbow Dash were created using Pony Creator by generalzoi. Category:Episodes Category:Non-ZXInsanity episodes Category:Era of Shared-Dreams